


I Forgive You : You've Been Away For Far Too Long

by TheDoorMarked42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Chair Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Gabriel, Rough Sex, Seperation feelings, Smut, Throne Sex, Wing Kink, Wings, after shower sex, angel - Freeform, blowjob, wing kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoorMarked42/pseuds/TheDoorMarked42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves Aniyah. He always has to leave her sometimes weeks, maybe months at a time  in order to fight these battles against things in this world he know can and will hurt her. He loves her too much. He has to leave to do this for her. It hurts her and he knows it. Plays it cool like its not much. He knows it is. She knows it is. They make up one good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You : You've Been Away For Far Too Long

Aniyah is humming "amazing grace" while massaging her fingertips through her scalp as she washes her hair. She realizes that this idea of rolling herself out the bed to take this shower wasn't so bad after all, she needed the relaxing feeling of the scalding hot water running water over her skin in the shower. Soon shes finished, has to get out. Once she gets out she starts her usual daily routine in the mirror. Brushing teeth, putting on her daily face cream. The usual things. She doesn't bother to put the towel on after she's done, just takes it with her as she opens the bathroom door, stepping back into her room. 

She didn't hear the faint sound of flapping wings or even acknowledge the small gust of wind through her hair as she bent down looking for underwear. Having found them, she stands up straight again, turning on the tv. she turns around with her head down walking towards the bed. As she sits down she hears him. It's Gabe. "Pretty color underwear you chose there kiddo, really brings out the eyes." He admitted smug with a smirk. Her shock immediately makes her grab the towel and cover herself. She gasps, secretly happy to hear his voice, but still playing like she's annoyed. "Ohhh... Well, Well, Well. It's you." She says slowly, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. She's always been a terrible actress.

He crosses his arms too, mocking her and taking slow steps away from the sunlit wall across from her bed. He gets in front of her to where she's still sitting still on the bed with her arms crossed, towel covering the front of her body. "Niyah..." He smiles bending down to look her straight in the eyes, a small amused smile on his face. "Drop the act." He said in a playful voice. He trailed his index finger along her Jawline. "Still a pretty Caribbean goddess like I remember.." He purrs lowly. She gently took his hand and held it in both of her hands. She just held it. It's been too long. Aniyah then played with his soft fingers, gently rubbing and touching, so softly like his hand would shatter if she pressed too hard. 

"hate you." She simply mumbled. He was her angel. It was hard when he left for so long at times. "love you too babydoll". He replied in the same tone of mumbling. They simply stared at each other for a moment. Gabe made a wide gold and red throne chair appear and sat in it. Still directly across from her. "Do we have to go through all the talking about feelings and whatever?" He said, looking toward the ceiling, light brown eyes catching just a little of the light from the sun outside the Cieling-to-Floor length window. "Or do you want to skip straight to the part where we give each other the attention we missed? What do you say?" He says in a smooth and calming voice, hints of both desire and pain from their long separation in it, leaning forward, crossing his hands on his lap. Aniyah smiled at her angel and wiped a stray tear away. She really adored him, worshipped him and everything he was. Of course she wouldn't act this way, and inflate his already huge ego? Damn sure not. though she did show it in their passionate moments. 

She agreed, But gave one condition in a commanding tone, voice shaking a little bit. "We have a lot to talk about later, alright?" She said pointing a finger. He smiled and nodded in agreement, eyes shining bright with moisture. She stood up with the towel still around her and with that he stood up too, standing right in her face. she looked up at him, dark brown eyes wide and questioning. He put a hand on the towel slowly tearing it away. She smiled at the look he gave her naked body. he held both of her arms and turned her back to the throne chair he made appear and had her sit down. She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair as he stripped for her. She bit her lip as he took his last bit of clothing off. he bowed his head as his wings came into formation in front of her eyes, making her give a small moan. He knows how she loves them. 

He kneeled in front of her. Looked up at her like the queen on a throne she was. She stared at him as he gently moved his hands up and down her thighs and suddenly spread her legs with a quick move. He hooked his arms under her knees and pulled her teasingly slow to his mouth. Her breath was nearly forcing itself out of her in anticipation. It's no secret how his mouth can work so well. he took in the view of her beautiful brown skin in the sunlight before he took his first taste of her in a while, moaning at the warmth of the smooth, soft skin he dives his tongue into. She winces in pleasure, making sure she's feeling every swirl of a pattern his tongue makes. Her mouth forms an O as she slightly circles her hips. He gets the idea, starts lapping his tongue in circles right around her clit, giving her those teasing sensations she loves. 

His wings curl in towards her, she shudders and smiles happily as she gently scratches her fingers through the the top of them, working her way down as far as she can reach. He groans and contours his back muscles and softly moans in pleasure while still sucking and licking hungrily at her center as she plays with his wings. She takes one hand out of the wings and moves it to his head to play with his hair. Feeling all around his head, messaging him, in a way to reward him for his skilled tongue. sensations are traveling all over her spine as she starts panting. She grabs him by the hair and gently pulls him away. He immediately looks up at her. "already? Awww. I wasn't finished with my food" he says in a voice a few octaves lower than usual, still trying to keep that playful personality as his voice had gone deep with lust, just like the color in his eyes.

She caressed his face, thumbs gently petting his cheekbones. "Please, more?" She asked so innocently, her voice winded. not so good with asking to be fucked so beautifully in a way that only Gabriel can. "Of course sweetheart, however you need it." He replied, kissing from her hips all the way up her body before he could move on. "His wings arched as he stood up completely. His lust blown expression felt mesmerizing to Aniyah. He looked so powerful as he stood over her. She forgot about her request and moved down to her knees in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and brushed his hand against her cheek as she took him in her mouth. Gabriel felt the sensation of her mouth all over his body, even through the nerves in his wings. "that's it, you know just how I need it." He moaned. Her hums of pleasure at the praise went straight to his dick. He remembers how she likes the talking. "look up at me baby. Let me see those eyes." She takes him out of her mouth and looks up at him, then grins looking him straight in the eyes with her most seductive look as she moves her tongue up the underside of his dick, then takes him back in her mouth, still maintaining contact as she effortlessly sucks him, getting him all wet and slick like he loves it.

"fuckkk" he said in response with a smile. Then whispers lowly. "You have no idea how good I'm gonna put it down for you, gonna make you feel so good." He drawls out. He notices she has her fingers rubbing herself once he hears the wet swish noises of the friction she's making on herself. "You ready baby?" Gabriel asks tilting his head, knowing the answer. She gently...slowly....reluctantly...pulls her mouth off his dick and giggles before Gabriel helps her up and back into the throne. They waste no more time as Gabriel sits her back on the throne. He makes her lean back and holds her legs in the air, opening them wide. He lines his dick up with her entrance and moves in... and stays still for a moment with himself deep inside of her, looking at her face, letting her take the moment to feel him again after so long, and growls deep as he thrusts. Thrusts with short, hard strokes that make her gasp with each one. His wings curl toward her again and her head falls back, wrapping her legs around him. she grabs the top of his wings as he thrusts faster, making him moan loudly at the tight grip. "Gabe yes... Oh god yes.. Please don't stop... I just...ohh" she whimpered sweet words like this with a high pitched voice right in his ear. "Shhh I know, I know." He soothed her. Soon, when she felt so close, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissed him deeply and in response he lifted her up off the throne. His wings disappear themselves and they fall back into the bed as she rode him with her hands planted on his chest, she bounced on him, her long tight natural curls flowing in her face. He held her hips and let her go off like this. He knows she needs this. Needs to show him her love like this. 

Soon they were both cuming. She stilled feeling him throb as he came. He stilled feeling her tighten when she came. she smiled as he smiled. She moved his dick out of her and just layed down on top of him. He patted and smoothed his fingers in her hair. After they breathed in sync with each other for a few moments, Gabriel spoke up. Serious look on his face as he looked at her. "One of the only things I truly regret in all my existence, is how much I leave you." She smiles and nuzzles her nose against his neck. "i love you, I'm willing to go through anything as long as it means I'm still with you. S'okay Gabe." He smiles and cradles her, rubs her back, soothing her to sleep. Once she's asleep, he gently slides her off, tucks her under the cover. Kisses her head. Magically instantly dresses himself, and takes one more look at her as he disappears again. This time though, he'll make sure to get back to her real soon. After all, he didn't forget the fact he had to talk to her like she wanted later.

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll that was my first one shot. My first thing posted here. Thought about it at like 4:00am when I just came home from work. didn't finish until 7:00am loool. I hope it was enjoyable. Kudos, bookmarks, or comments are always appreciated if you made it this far *wink*.


End file.
